By Your Side
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Arisato Minako memulai hidup barunya di Port Island dan menemukan seseorang yang mungkin akan mengerti tentangnya. / Warning: KenMina, Normal!AU / Thankies for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side**

.

 _Warning_ : Normal! _AU_. Ken x FeMC (Minako Arisato) _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Persona © Atlus. Shaun _own the plot._ Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari membuat fic ini.

Keterangan: Normal _AU_ di sini maksudnya tidak ada membawa unsur persona dan supernatural lainnya.

.

.

(Musim semi, April)

Di saat Arisato Minako, 16 tahun, dipindahkan kembali ke kota kelahirannya, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama siswa yang berada di Iwatodai. Ia tidak bisa datang dengan Yukari ataupun Junpei. Si kepala merah menghela nafas, jika bukan karena anak-anak gosip itu tentu ia bisa lebih bebas pergi dengan teman asramanya.

Minggu keduanya ia habiskan di rumah sakit karena akhir minggu pertama ia menemui suatu hal yang membuatnya koma seminggu. Tentu ini bukan pembukaan yang baik. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup barunya dengan energi positif!

Murid pindahan itu terus berjalan sambil mendengar lagudari _headphone_ merahnya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih dapat mendengarkan suara dari luar _headphone_ -nya.

"Belakangan ada anak perempuan SD yang sering bermain di kuil sendirian, dia terlihat kesepian."

"Benarkah? Ah, aku juga sering melihat anak laki-laki SD yang sering pergi ke kuil meletakkan persembahan. Pemandangan yang tidak lazim, bukan?"

Minako terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia mendengar rumor tersebut dan entah kenapa, ada hal yang membuatnya ingin mendatangi kuil Naganaki tersebut.

Sepulang sekolah, gadis bermarga Arisato itu segera membeli beberapa makanan yang menurutnya akan disukai anak-anak dan beberapa kaleng perempuan SD yang sering bermain di kuil Naganaki itu pada awalnya sangat waspada saat melihat seorang anak SMA mendatanginya dengan takoyaki dan sebotol Mad Bull.

 _Kenapa kakak itu tahu kesukaannya?_

"Orang tuaku bilang, aku tidak boleh bermain dengan orang jahat. Jadi, apakah kamu orang baik?" tanya gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua itu.

Senyum lebar diperlihatkan kepada Maiko, "Hmmmm ... Kalau aku bilang aku orang jahat?" kata-kata gadis SMA Gekkoukan itu membuat Maiko mundur banyak langkah, "Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya tertawa, "aku orang baik kok. Perkenalkan namaku Minako!"

"Minako _nee_ -chan ya ...? Aku Maiko! Oohashi Maiko! Apa kau mau menemaniku bermain?"

Begitulah awal mula Minako memutuskan untuk bermain dengan Maiko.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(Musim Semi, Mei)

Baru sebulan berada di sini, Minako sudah mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Ia mengikuti klub tenis, menjadi anggota OSIS, klub khusus SEES, klub kesehatan, klub fashion, dekat dengan pemilik toko buku di Iwatodai _Strip Mall_ , dan entahlah, terkadang ia lupa berapa orang yang sudah ia temui saking banyaknya.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk bermain dengan anak SD yang pernah ia temui. Ah, terima kasih kepada para perempuan yang suka bergosip, ia jadi mengenal Maiko.

Saat mereka berdua menikmati angin karena bermain ayunan, Minako tanpa sadar memerhatikan gerak gerik anak laki-laki yang sedang membuat permohonan di depan kotak persembahan.

 _Itu salah satu anak yang dirumorkan bukan?_

Untuk anak seumurnya, hal ini sangat tidak wajar bukan? Maksudnya, Minako pun mengakui ia hanya akan ke kuil di saat tertentu seperti sebelum ulangan, saat festival musim panas, saat tahun baru, dan membuat beberapa permintaan lainnya.

Teman mainnya yang masih duduk di bangku SD kemudian bersuara, "Anak itu, aku sering melihatnya datang ke kuil. Memberikan persembahan, terdiam di depan kotak persembahan lalu pergi begitu saja. Apa yang dia meminta nilai ulangannya bagus?" gumamnya sambil menambah kecepatan ayunannya.

Gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu mengusap leher belakangnya canggung, "Aku juga penasaran apa yang ia minta, Maiko-chan."

Entah kenapa Minako merasa tidak tepat untuk mendekati anak itu. Hingga akhir bulan Mei, ia hanya dapat memerhatikan laki-laki dengan jaket jingga itu datang dan pergi.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(Musim panas, Juni)

Gadis yatim piatu yang kembali ke kota kelahirannya itu mendapati teman bermainnya tidak ada di tempat biasa. Saat ia mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ia salah hari. Biasanya Minako akan menemuinya pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Sabtu. Sedangkan hari ini hari Minggu. Minako merenggangkan badannya, meskipun ia salah jadwal, tetapi ia akan menikmati masa ini juga. Berdiam di dekat kuil membuatnya merasa dibersihkan.

Kenapa ia bisa selupa itu pada hari?

Baru saja menarik nafas panjang untuk menikmati ketenangan ini, telinga Minako mendengar suara yang tidak asing, "Jangan kauajari yang aneh-aneh, Junpei bodoh!" suara teman seasramanya.

"Tapi Amada muda harus diajari oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman daripadanya!"

"Yang pasti itu bukan kau!"

Minako berjalan mendekati sumber suara dan menemukan orang-orang yang ia kenal, "Yukari, Junpei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya kasual.

Semua mata menuju kepada gadis bermarga Arisato itu, termasuk pemilik mata coklat yang belum ia kenal, "Minako! Ah kami hanya bertemu dengan kenalan kami, perkenalkan Amada-kun," gadis berkaos merah jambu itu memberi gestur memperkenalkan anak laki-laki yang mengenakan baju _baseball_.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "Salam kenal. Aku Amada. Amada Ken," suaranya masih sangat terdengar bocah, tetapi pembawaannya sangat dewasa.

Minako tidak memercayai matanya sendiri, anak ini benar-benar anak SD? Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Arisato. Arisato Minako. Salam kenal, Amada-kun!" kemudian mata merah itu kembali menatap kawan-kawannya, "Aku seharusnya bertemu dengan teman bermainku, tetapi, aku salah hari. Hehe," ia menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh," Ken tiba-tiba bersuara seakan teringat sesuatu, "bukankah kau yang sering bermain dengan anak SD itu?" tanyanya.

Minako mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya, ternyata kau memerhatikan! Maiko-chan bilang kau sering datang ke Kuil Naganaki. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak lazim," mata Minako bergemerlap penuh penasaran.

"Ya, awal mula perkenalan kami karena sering melihatnya di sini," ujar Yukari, "kemudian si Junpei ini langsung mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Untung saja Amada-kun tidak takut."

"APA WAJAHKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI KRIMINAL?!" pekik Junpei sambil memegangi seluruh wajahnya, topinya.

"Junpei tidak seperti kriminal tetapi wajahmu membuat orang merasa _kimoi_ (buruk)" jawab Minako dan Yukari bersamaan.

" _HIDOI-SSU_ MINAKOCCHI, YUKARICCHI!"

Lalu, mereka berempat tertawa.

Oh, teman seasramanya yang jarang pergi ke kuil saja bisa mengenalnya lebih dulu. Minako menyayangkan waktu 1 bulan setengahnya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _Ken's side_ (Musim semi, Mei)

"Tidak bisakah aku menemukan orang yang menabrak okaa-san?" lirihnya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan kotak persembahan.

Mata coklatnya menatap bel yang ia bunyikan dengan hampa.

Ia kembali ke alam sadar ketika mendengar suara feminim dari taman kuil, "Hahaha! Wah, itu geli! Kyahaha!" seorang perempuan berseragam SMA Gekkoukan terlihat sedang dijilati oleh anjing penjaga kuil, Koromaru.

"Dia menyukaimu, Minako nee-chan!" seru gadis di sampingnya. Sepertinya anak itu sebaya dengan Ken.

 _Aneh sekali. Anak SMA itu bermain dengan anak SD dan Koromaru ... Bukankah itu sangat kekanakan?_

Ken tidak dapat menghentikan kalimat di pikirannya. Tetapi, anehnya lagi ... Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan itu.

 _Mungkin karena ia cantik? Normal, bukan?_

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

 _A/N:_ Hai semuanya. Hm, jadi ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Persona. Lebih tepatnya Persona 3. Sungguh ini sangat sangat sangat bukan jamannya lagi. Saya libur semester kemarin baru menyelesaikan main P3P. Lalu, main entah sampai berapa playthrough hingga teman sekitar saya lelah melihatnya hahaha. Berhubung karakter favorit saya itu Ken (saya bukan shotacon :")) saya iseng main yang Jepang dan menemukan panggilan mereka berbeda dengan versi Amerika. Di sini saya menggunakan panggilan Jepangnya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa ada SEES? Saya membuatnya semacam klub detektif (yang akan berhubungan di chapter2 selanjutnya)

Jika ada waktu yang salah dengan ... Saya mager cek /dibejek. Seingat saya semuanya yang saya sebut itu sebelum melawan _Priestess_ ...

Ya kalau ada pertanyaan lagi, silakan tanya sajalah hahaha.

Sudah lama tidak mengetik cerita, saya rasa kemampuan saya menurun ... Hahaha. Silakan memberi saran dan kritik. Semoga kalian menikmati bacaannya.

 _Have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. Chapter 2

**By Your Side**

.

 _Warning_ : Normal! _AU_. Ken x FeMC (Minako Arisato) _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Persona © Atlus. Shaun _own the plot._ Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari membuat fic ini.

Keterangan: Normal _AU_ di sini maksudnya tidak ada membawa unsur persona dan supernatural lainnya.

.

.

(Musim panas, Juni)

"Minako nee-chan, kaulihat, ia benar-benar datang lagi," ucap gadis bercepol dua itu. Minako menanggapinya dengan anggukan sambil tetap menggerakan kakinya agar jungkat-jungkit tetap bergerak.

Naik, turun. Naik lagi, turun lagi.

Mata merah Minako menatap kotak persembahan itu, orang yang berada di depan kotak persembahan itu, "Amada Ken-kun," lirihnya, "Maiko-chan! Kau ingin ke Wuck?" Maiko mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan mengajak seseorang lagi, bolehkan?" Maiko mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Siapa yang bisa diajak ...?

Minako turun dari tempat lalu, "AMADA-KUN!" memanggil seseorang itu dengan keras, yang dipanggil terlihat terkesiap, "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama! Akan kutraktir dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Mi-Minako-san?" ekspresi wajah Ken menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar terkejut.

Gadis yang berani sekali. Dua perempuan yang sangat pemaksa lebih tepatnya. Anak SD yang lainnya entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan menariknya ikut pergi. Hingga Ken pada akhirnya menyerah dan di sinilah ia, di Wild Duck Burger dengan dua perempuan yang tidak begitu ia kenal.

"Oh, namamu Ken-kun?" Ken merasa aneh saat ada orang yang langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, "Aku Maiko!" anak sebayanya segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Maiko ..." ujar laki-laki bersurai coklat itu.

Iris merah Minako menatap dua orang di depannya.

 _Benarkah mereka sebaya? Entah kenapa mereka tidak terlihat sebaya?!_

Gadis SMA itu berdehem, "Kalian ingin pesan apa? Jangan malu-malu! Aku baru saja mendapat gaji dari kerja paruh waktuku," Minako terus tersenyum. Kemudian mereka sepakat membeli paket hamburger, kentang goreng, salad, dan minuman bersoda.

Juga 5 hamburger tambahan.

Kedua anak SD itu memberi tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat "Minako _nee_ -chan keren! Aku juga ingin bisa makan sebanyak itu!" Maiko menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata berkelip-kelip.

Ken _sweatdrop_ , "Kau makan sebanyak itu, Minako-san?"

Senyum yang dibentuk bibir merah itu merekah, "Jika kalian tidak makan banyak, kalian tidak bisa tumbuh besar!" lalu, ia kembali memakan hamburger yang berada di tangannya.

Ken tersentak, kemudian ia langsung melahap salad yang terdiri dari banyak sayuran hijau, "Ken-kun ... Kau bisa makan sayuran-sayuran itu? Rasanya tidak enak ..." Maiko mendorong piring saladnya ke arah Ken.

Mata merah Minako mengobservasi kejadian di depannya dengan seksama, "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak suka ... Tapi, aku harus memakannya agar dapat tumbuh besar!" seru laki-laki yang tingginya terhitung pendek.

Perempuan dengan rambut dikepang dua meng-"oh"-kan, dengan senyuman lebar ia mengigit hamburger yang sudah ia buka.

Minako tertawa kecil, ia menemukan hal-hal yang baru lagi darinya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Semenjak itu, Minako akan selalu mengajak Ken untuk bermain bersamanya dan Maiko. Mereka bermain, mengobrol, makan bersama. Ada saat di mana Maiko akan meminta Minako membantu mengerjakan PR-nya. Waktu yang mereka habiskan singkat, tetapi, sungguh menyenangkan. Hingga sekali ada kejadian di Sabtu siang, Maiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengatakan, "Aku akan kabur!"

Mata coklat dan mata merah menatapnya dengan bingung, Kau mau kabur? Ken mengulang perkataan Maiko. Ia tanpa sadar langsung berdiri dari kursi taman yang ia duduki.

Maiko mengangguk dan mengeratkan pegangannya padatasnya, YA! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, mereka tidak memerhatikanku lagi. Akan lebih baik kalau aku pergi! ujar gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menahan isakannya. Tas sekolahnya yang berwarna merah terlihat penuh oleh barang-barang persiapan kaburnya.

Kau seharusnya-! sebelum Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Minako masih bergeming di tempat duduknya, tangannya dapat mencapai mulut kawan kecilnya. Dengan senyum manis, ia menjawab, Kau seharusnya melakukan itu, benar bukan, Amada-kun? Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Setelah itu Maiko berpamitan dengan mereka, air matanya sudah berada di ujung, namun ia tidak memutuskan untuk menangis. Laki-laki berponi belah kiri itu segera melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Hm?" Minako menatap Ken, lalu tersenyum, "Agar Maiko-chan tahu betapa peduli orang tuanya."

Terkadang Ken tidak paham dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Minako.

Sekitar setengah jam setelah kepergian Maiko, gadis SMA itu duduk santai dengan temannya kecilnya hingga sepasang pria dan wanita mendatangi mereka.

"KAU! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN KEPADA MAIKO!?" wanita itu mencengkeram keras pundak Minako. Minako meringis, mata Ken terbelalak. Sebelum Ken melakukan sesuatu hal, gadis itu memberi tanda, "Kau anak SMA yang selalu bermain dengannya! Ka bukan yang membuatnya kabur!?"

Suasana di taman kuil mendadak tegang, tetapi, sebuah senyuman kecil tetap terbentuk di bibir merah gadis itu, "Maiko pergi karena kalian ..." ucap remaja itu.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" giliran sang ayah bersuara.

"Kalian ..." Ken mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "kalian terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah kalian hingga tidak memerhatikannya," ujar laki-laki itu. Mendengar perkataan Ken, ibu Maiko melepaskan tangannya dari Minako.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan hal itu?!" ayah Maiko masih meninggikan suaranya.

Matahari berada di titik tertingginya, ini adalah saat terpanas, suasana juga ikut memanas, "Maiko belum makan siang ... Bagaimana jika ia diculik atau ia kenapa-kenapa?!" ibunya histeris. Ia memeluk dirinya, seakan ketakutan membuatnya dingin.

Minako dan Ken saling menatap, "Maiko akan makan makanan favoritnya."

Takoyaki.

Kedua orang tua itu segera berlari menuruni tangga kuil, menuju ke Iwatodai Strip Mall, tempat di mana stand takoyaki berada. Minako dan Ken mengikuti mereka. Benar saja, di depan toko tersebut ada seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua sedang mengunyah takoyaki yang tidak sepenuhnya dapat dikatakan takoyaki.

"MAIKO!"

Wajah gadis berzodiak Libra itu dipenuhi ketakutan, "Minako _nee_ -chan ...? Ken-kun ...? Kalian memberitahu mereka?!"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Mereka sendiri yang datang ke sini untuk mencarimu ..."

"MAIKO! IBU MENCEMASKANMU!"

"Jangan kau lari seperti itu lagi, Maiko ..."

Lalu reuni keluarga kecil berlangsung sangat menyentuh, ibunya memeluk Maiko yang menangis, mereka bertiga saling meminta maaf.

Dari jarak yang tidak jauh dari situ, laki-laki dengan jaket bertudung jingga itu bergumam kecil, "Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Masih ada keluarga yang mencemaskanmu meskipun hubungan orang tuanya sudah di ujung tanduk," mata merah Minako menatap nanar orang di sampingnya, "Ahaha, apa yang aku bicarakan? Aku akan pulang-" sebelum Ken dapat beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan Minako menarik tudung kepalanya.

Saat Ken menatap wajah gadis SMA itu, ekspresinya benar-benar sulit dijelaskan. Mata merah yang bersinar itu mendadak redup, senyuman tidak lagi terukir di bibir merahnya, "Minako ... san?"

"Eh, ah!" tangan pucat itu segera melepaskan pegangannya, "Hati-hati, Amada-kun!" ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ken jelas berbohong jika ia bilang jantungnya tidak berdebar kencang.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(Juni)

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Maiko mengabarkan bahwa ia harus memilih untuk tinggal dengan salah satu orang tuanya, "Aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa ... Aku sayang papa dan mama ... Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Minako nee-chan dan Ken-kun!"

"Kalau begitu tinggal dengan ayahmu saja? Ayahmu akan berada di Port Island, bukan begitu?" komentar Ken lalu memakan karaage-nya.

Mata Maiko berbinar, namun dalam sekejap meredup, "Tapi, mama sering sekali terlihat kesepian ... Sepertinya, aku harus pergi dengan mama ..."

Anak SMA yang telah menyelesaikan burger pertamanya kemudian membuka suara, "Meskipun Maiko-chan pindah, kami tidak akan melupakanmu," Ken mengangguk pelan.

"Minako nee-chan ... Ken-kun .. Terima kasih! Hehe!" kemudia mereka tetap menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga tiba saat bagi Maiko untuk pergi dengan ibunya.

Mereka kembali bertemu di Kuil Naganaki yang sepi.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, kau akan selalu menjadi kakak perempuanku, bukan, Minako nee-chan?" Mata coklat muda Maiko berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan perpisahannya dengan Minako, Minako tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk.

Gadis SMA Gekkoukan itu menangguk mantap, "Kau akan selalu menjadi adik perempuanku yang lucu, baik-baik ya di sana!"

Gadis bercepol dua itu kemudian memberikan sebuah cincin mainan, menandakan hubungan mereka, lalu, ia juga beralih kepada teman sebayanya, "Ken-kun! Ini untukmu!" Maiko menjulurkan benda yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada Minako. Ken sempat menolak, namun demi 'hubungan', ia pun menerimanya.

"Kalian berdua terima kasih mau menemaniku selama ini! Aku sangat senang!" gadis kelahiran Oktober tersebut tertawa lepas. Lalu, ibunya menghampiri mereka, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemani Maiko selama itu. Kemudian mereka pergi, Maiko terus-terusan melambaikan tangannya dan sosoknya semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat lagi, kalimat terakhirnya waktu itu adakah, "Semoga kalian selalu berbahagia.

Minako dan Ken saling bertatapan, entah apa kenapa kalimat itu terdengar salah

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N (#np: on the night of nemesis - sakaguchi waku (mau suara tomo-kun juga~))

Membuat fic ini benar-benar kesenangan tersendiri wkwk. Bahkan rela menunggu beberapa hari hanya demi download stage play demi melihat dedek unyu /dibejek/Sebenarnya ... Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tetapi, setiap melihat sesuatu yang bahagia dari Persona rasanya kok sedih ya :") bahkan di stage play yang benar-benar menyenangkan saya bisa baper ...

Seputar fic, saya cukup sadar kurang bisa membahas sekeliling, benar-benar harus banyak dicek lagi ^^" Canon-nya berdasar p3p official fanbook, Maiko kelas 4 SD. Ken yang nyaris setiap hari ke kuil tahu tentang Maiko. Di bagian 'blog' Ken, dia membahas tentang salah satu orang yang nyasar di Tartarus yaitu Maiko. Dia cukup memerhatikan sebenarnya. Terus, entah terjemahannya benar atau tidak ... Junpei menggoda Ken dengan Maiko. Tapi, Ken membalas dengan itu adik kelas (hng, Maiko bukan literal adik kelasnya Ken sih karena beda sekolah www). Kemudian Junpei menyimpulkan kalau Ken itu tipe suka dengan perempuan yang lebih tua.

Saya tahu fandom Indonesia ini sangat sepi www. OTP saya sangat minim hehe. Jadi, saya buat sendiri saja :"3 Jikalau ada yang membaca, terima kasih banyak! Kalau ingin memberi saran dan kritik juga boleh~

Have a nice day!

Shaun.


	3. Chapter 3

**By Your Side**

.

 _Warning_ : Normal! _AU_. Ken x FeMC (Minako Arisato) _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Persona © Atlus. Shaun _own the plot._ Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari membuat fic ini.

Keterangan: Normal _AU_ di sini maksudnya tidak ada membawa unsur persona dan supernatural lainnya.

.

.

(Musim panas, Juli)

"Amada-kun!"

"Ayo pergi ke Wakatsu, Amada-kun!"

"Amada-kun, kau sedang apa?"

Laki-laki kecil itu menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang belakangan ini dikejar oleh seseorang dewasa yang ... Aneh. Ah, dia datang.

"Amada-kun!" suaranya lembut dan ceria, membuat dunia seorang Ken sedikit lebih cerah dari yang sebelumnya.

Tapi, ini tidak bisa diteruskan.

"Minako-san," ucapnya sambil menatap langsung mata merah lawan bicaranya, "kenapa kau masih mencariku? Maiko sudah pindah dan ..." Ken menelan ludahnya, ini adalah kalimat yang ia paling tidak suka, namun, kenyataannya seperti itu, "danseorang anyalah seorang anak kecil."

Gadis dengan rambut ekor kuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian ia memasang pose berpikir, "Kalau kaubilang seperti itu ... Aku juga baru sadar," lalu, ia mengacak pinggang, "tapi, aku mencarimu karena aku mau!"

Wajah Ken memerah mendengar pernyataan itu dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Mi-Minako-san, itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat. Yang kumaksud adalah kau itu sudah dewasa kenapa masih bermain denganku yang masih anak kecil?!" tanpa sadar bocah bersurai coklat itu meninggikan suaranya.

Ekspresi wajah Minako berubah, semakin menjadi lembut. Ia sedikit membungkuk, menatap dekat wajah laki-laki yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya, Mungkin karena kupikir kita mirip?

Anak SD itu mundur selangkah, ia tidak dapat menatap wajah sedekat itu, tetapi, ia terdiam ketika otaknya telah memproses perkataan itu, ia menengadahan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapan perempuan yang lebih tinggi 20 sentimeter darinya.

Mirip ?"

Ken baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak begitu banyak mengetahui tentang Minako, apa yang membuat mereka mirip ...?

Ekspresi gadis itu segera berubah, ia memainkan jari-jarinya, "Ehehe, lupakan saja. Kalau Amada-kun merasa terganggu, aku mungkin akan menghentikannya ..." gumamnya dengan tersenyum sedih.

Hati Ken tidak mampu menerima hal itu ...

Ia ingin meminta maaf, menarik ucapannya kembali, tetapi ... Tetapi, ia harus melakukannya. Demi kebaikan mereka. Bukan begitu?

Hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka di bulan Juli.

Punggung gadis yang menuruni tangga kuil adalah hal yang terakhir Ken lihat. Pemandangan senja dengan menjauhnya punggung gadis itu, entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan baginya ...

Selama sebulan, ia tetap dapat menemukan dua sosok anak SMA. Tetapi, ia tidak menemukan sosok Minako.

(Terkadang ia berharap bahwa sosok gadis bersurai coklat kemerahhan itu akan muncul di hadapannya.)

Junpei dan Yukari tidak menyadari kejanggalan tersebut dan membicarakan tips-tips untuk bertahan hidup, terkadang membicarakan tentang kehidupan sekolah mereka.

"Ya, kautahu Yukaricchi, pelayan di Hagakure mengira aku dan Minakocchi sepasang kekasih. Lucu sekali, bukan? Ah, bukan hanya di Hagakure, bahkan di Chagall Cafe!"

"Uh, Minako berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripadamu, Junpei."

" _Hidoi_ -ssu! Ah, bukannya waktu itu Minakocchi menemanimu berbelanja?"

Mereka berdua saling mengobrol seputar gadis yang dikabarkan setara dengan Yukari dalam hal pamor, kepandaian, kebaikannya. Gadis yang banyak diinginkan oleh para laki-laki.

Anak SD yang hanya mendengarkan obrolan 2 anak SMA itu langsung menatap ke tanah.

Apa yang ia harapkan dari memiliki perasaan seperti ini?

Bukankah ia sangat beruntung dapat mengenal perempuan seperti Minako?

Tentu orang lain akan iri padanya. Tetapi, seperti yang Yukari katakan. Dia berhak mendapatkan laki-laki yang baik.

"Amada _shonen_ ," panggil Junpei, "Amada _shonen_!" seruan pemuda bermarga Iori itu memutuskan kereta pikiran Ken.

Ken tersentak, "Y-ya? Ada apa, Junpei-san?"

"Aku hanya bertanya~ Minakocchi sangat baik, ya?" tanya pemuda yang tengah memainkan topi birunya.

Mata coklat itu menatap agak lama. 2 pasang mata menatapnya dengan penasaran, lalu, yang ditanya tersenyum kecil, "Ya, dia sangat baik."

 _Terlalu baik untuk mau menemani anak kecil sepertiku._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

(Musim panas, Agustus)

"Mohon bantuannya ..." laki-laki berjaket jingga itu membungkukkan badannya.

Takdir tidak mengizinkannya terpisah begitu saja.

Di sinilah Ken sekarang. Menginjakkan kakinya di Asrama Iwatodai pada malam hari dan mengejutkan seluruh penghuninya. Semua pasang mata menatap sosok penghuni baru asrama mereka, "AMADA-KUN?!"

Bocah kelas 5 SD itu sudah menduga akan mendapat reaksi seperti itu, karena itu ia tidak terlalu terkejut karenanya. Mereka tidak ada yang bertanya, tetapi terlihat jelas memiliki pertanyaan, kenapa anak SD bisa pindah ke sini?

"Jadi~" kepala sekolah Gekkoukan itu memecah keheningan, "Amada-kun akan tinggal di sini selama libur musim panas. Karena di asrama sekolah dasar kosong dan dia tidak memiliki kerabat di sekitar sini."

Semua yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu mengangguk mengerti, pastinya ada pandangan kasihan. Ken tidak suka pandangan itu ... Tetapi, ini hidup. Ia harus menghadapinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Hanya untuk menemukan sosok perempuan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang! Semoga kau betah di asrama ini, hehe," Minako tertawa manis, dengan tangannya yang pucat, jarinya yang lentik, ia menutupi mulutnya yang masih membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dia tetap ... Baik padanya?

Setelah kejadian bulan lalu?

Mereka memang tidak bertemu lagi setelah itu. Ia selalu bertemu dengan Junpei dan Yukari pada hari Minggu. Hingga pada akhir bulan Juli, kepala sekolah Gekkoukan memintanya untuk tinggal sementara di Asrama Iwatodai. Ia ingin menolak tetapi ia tidak punya alasan apa pun ... Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya ...

Sebuah tepukan ringan terasa di pundak Ken cukup membangunkannya dari lamunan, "Bukankah karena aku lebih lama tinggal di sini ia akan memanggilku 'senpai'?" Junpei dengan bangga membusungkan dadanya, hingga ia mendapat sikutan keras dari Yukari yang tentu kesal dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Amada-kun tidak mungkin mau memiliki senpai sepertimu!"

"Hidoi-ssu, Yukaricchi!"

Penghuni baru itu langsung merasa terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya, "Kau makan dengan teratur, bocah?" suara berat muncul di sampingnya. Mata coklat Ken mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai abu-abu, wajahnya sangar, mengenakan topi rajut yang membayangi matanya. Semakin membuatnya terlihat mengintimidasi.

Ken mengangguk, "Ya, Aragaki-san," ia mengenal pemuda kelas 12 itu karena Shinjiro sering datang ke kuil untuk mencari Koromaru, anjing penjaga kuil. Yang entah kenapa akhirnya dipelihara oleh asrama ini.

"Guk!"

"Koromaru-san bilang ia senang Amada-san tinggal di sini," sebuah android manusia bernama Aigis menerjemahkan maksud anjing shiba itu. Ken tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan mengelus bulu-bulu Koromaru.

"Kudengar dari Shinji, kau bermain sepak bola?" sosok yang ia idolakan, Sanada Akihiko, muncul dari sisi kiri Shinjiro.

"Ah ya itu benar, Sanada-san!" nada bicaranya berubah lebih antusias. Ken diam-diam senang karena dapat melihat sosok yang ia idolakan, sang ketua klub tinju dan petinju andalan yang tidak pernah kalah dalam pertandingannya!

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu terdiam, "Kalau begitu, kau harus banyak makan protein agar kuat!" ia mengeluarkan sebotol protein untuk pemula.

"Hah?"

"Oi! Aki!" yang kemudian direbut Shinjiro dan mereka berdua perang mulut.

Ken bingung melihat kedua laki-laki yang saling berperang mulut itu, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Di seberangnya, ada seorang gadis dengan warna rambut biru kehijauan. Gadis itu menutup laptopnya dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Salam kenal, Amada-kun! Aku Yamagishi Fuuka, aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Minako-chan, Yukari-chan, dan Junpei-kun! Semoga kau betah di sini," Ken membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

Oh, ternyata ia sering dibicarakan oleh yang lain ...

"Selamat datang, Amada," suara perempuan yang lain muncul, "kuharap kau betah di sini," ucap Mitsuru, anak kelas 12 lainnya, "letak kamarmu adalah kamar bagian kanan dekat tangga di lantai dua" gadis berambut merah itu memberikan sebuah kunci.

Anak berumur 11 tahun itu mengangguk dan menerimanya, "Terima kasih banyak."

Sebelum memindahkan barang yang ia bawa, Ken menatap teman asramanya yang jauh lebih tua dan beragam karakternya.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Musim panas seperti apakah yang menantinya ...?

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Sebenarnya kenapa update-nya bisa cepat karena ... Fic-nya dikerjain ampe lumayan panjang baru deh bagi2 chapter :") itupun hanya plot yang ada di kepala dan belum dilengkapi dengan detil. Bahkan sudah 3 draf khusus KenMina /krik

Saya ga spesifik sama tanggal. Tapi, official di game sih, Ken muncul di hari Minggu awal bulan Juni. Selama sebulan kalo tidak pergi dgn , pergilah ke kuil dan akan menemukan *coret*dedek*coret* Ken dengan Junpei dan Yukari~ Dia dikabarkan pindah di pertengahan Juli (saat ujian?) dan resmi pindah di bulan Agustus ...

Mulai sini akan mengikuti Ken www. Diusahakan. Sedikit tambahan dari cd drama (festival musim panas)

Btw, untuk kesalahan2 yang ada di chap sebelumnya, terutama typo! Hp saya entah kenapa keyboard-nya jadi suka kepindah2 sendiri jadi suka ngehapus yg di atas2nya trs sayanya ga cek ulang ...

Have a nice day!

Shaun.


	4. Chapter 4

**By Your Side**

.

 _Warning_ : Normal! _AU_. Ken x FeMC (Minako Arisato) _Quick-pace._ _ **OOC.**_ _Typo(s)? Cliché-plot._ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description? Lack of common knowledge :"D_

 _Disclaimer_ : Persona © Atlus. Shaun _own the plot._ Tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari membuat fic ini.

Keterangan: Normal _AU_ di sini maksudnya tidak ada membawa unsur persona dan supernatural lainnya.

.

.

(Musim panas, Agustus)

"Festival musim panas di kuil?" mata Minako membesar.

"YEP!" seru Junpei. Yang berada di ruang tamu hanya mendengarkan. Belum mau untuk memberi komentar.

"Itu artinya ..." lirih Minako, "Banyak makanan! Yakisoba, takoyaki, permen apel, okonomiyaki ...!"

"Para gadis mengenakan yukata~ Bukankah rasanya kauingin menarik _obi_ -nya dan-HMPH!" mulut pemuda bertopi itu dibekap sebelum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya, ya, Junpei. Sadarlah ada Amada-kun di sini," Yukari mengingatkan, lalu, ia beralih kepada para penghuni asrama yang lain sambil menepukkan tangannya, "Ah, bagaimana kalau para perempuan pergi festival bersama? Kirijou-senpai dan Aegis?"

"Apakah saya boleh pergi, Kirijou-san?" android perempuan itu segera bertanya kepada Mitsuru. Mitsuru tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Pemuda bertopi itu segera terkejut, "Eeeeh?! Kita tidak pergi bersama?!"

Keadaan ruang televisi masih ramai dengan topik festival musim panas, Minako tersenyum kemudian tanpa sadar menatap kedua laki-laki lainnya yang berada di dekatnya.

"Sanada-senpai, Amada-kun tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol tentang ini?"

"Hm, aku mungkin akan membeli beberapa makanan dari sana. Memakan takoyaki sungguh membuatku bernostalgia," kepala abu-abu itu menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "apa kau tidak pergi dengan temanmu, Amada?"

Anak SD yang tengah memegang gelas jingganya menatap si penanya, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke gelas tersebut, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ramai," gumam Ken.

Gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya kemudian bersuara, "Oh ... Sayang sekali ..."

Ken mengerutkan keningnya, apanya yang disayangkan?

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Setelah teman asramanya pergi, bocah Amada itu diam-diam pergi ke tempat yang ia sering datangi untuk menonton kembang api.

Mungkin ia dapat mengajak teman asramanya, tetapi, ia takut selama perjalanan menuju ke sini, ia akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Di tengah halaman yang gelap dan sepi, ia menarik napas panjang. Mata coklatnya menerawang ke arah langit yang cerah. Tangannya menggenggam topeng Featherman merah, di sampingnya terdapat takoyaki yang sempat ia beli sebelum ke sini. Sudah tersisa 3 buah.

" _Okaa_ -san, andai kau masih hidup, kita pasti akan menonton kembang api dari sini dan berbagi takoyaki ini ..."

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat masa itu.

Masa yang indah ...

Namun sekarang membuatnya terasa kenangan tersebut pahit.

Kegiatan mengenang terusik ketika ia mendengar suara rumput diinjak.

Grusuk!

Itu benar-benar sebuah suara rumput bergemerisik, Ken segera was-was, apa ada orang di sini? Tapi ...

Ini tempat yang tidak biasa dikunjungi oleh orang ...

Ia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju sumber suara dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. Berkat cahaya remang dari festival, ia dapat melihat wajah sosok tersebut.

Kulit pucat, mata merah, rambut diikat tinggi yang berwarna merah marun.

"Minako-san!?"

"O-oh, hai, Amada-kun!" sapa Minako dengan canggung.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkejut, tanpa menanyakan apa pun, ia mendekati gadis yang mengenakan yukata berwarna jingga itu.

Mata coklat itu menunjukkan rasa cemas, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Minako-san? Bukankah kau sadar bahwa seorang perempuan berada di tempat gelap ini sangat berbahaya?!" tanpa sadar ia menaikkan suaranya.

Minako tersentak, ia tidak menyangka akan dimarahi oleh seorang anak SD. Selanjutnya, pertanyaan tersebut dijawab dengan ringisan, "Ng, yah ... Aku tidak sengaja terpisah dari yang lain dan tali _geta_ -ku putus ..." gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu menunjukkan kakinya yang lecet.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa ..." gumam Ken.

Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, ia berjalan mendekati teman seasramanya kemudian duduk di sampingnya, "Aku akan menemanimu hingga yang lain datang mencarimu ... Bagaimana pun juga, kau itu perempuan, Minako-san."

Minako tertawa kecil, "Ya, terima kasih banyak, Amada-kun!"

"Bukankah kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"A-aku mendadak ingin makan takoyaki, jadi ke sini ... Kau mau takoyaki?" tangan kecil itu menyodorkan takoyaki yang tersisa. Minako tersenyum kemudian mengambil satu buah.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Minako membuka mulutnya, "Tempat ini ..."

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Suara kembang api mulai terdengar, langit malam pun dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga api tersebut.

"O-oh! Tempat ini sepi, tetapi, merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk menonton kembang api!" seru gadis dengan yukata jingga itu, "Berarti Amada-kun juga ke sini untuk melihat kembang api?"

Ken mengangguk, "Ya, tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku dan _okaa_ -san ... Mungkin bisa dikatakan tempat rahasia ..." senyum pahit ditunjukkan laki-laki kecil itu.

"Amada-kun ..."

Gusruk!

Suara rumput bergemerisik terdengar lagi, Ken berdiri dan segera memasang kuda-kuda. Bisa saja kali ini orang berbahaya ...

"Amada-kun, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Melindungimu ..." tentu jawaban itu sangat klise. Ken ingin memukul dirinya yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu kepada seorang gadis yang lebih tua 6 tahun daripadanya.

Memangnya anak kecil seperti dia bisa melindungi seseorang?

Sebuah tarikan ringan terasa di ujung jaket jingganya, "Ummm ... Terima kasih banyak!" Minako tersenyum lebar. Suaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia tulus mengatakannya.

Suara rumput diinjak semakin terdengar jelas. Mereka berdua semakin was-was hingga perasaan itu lenyap tak berbekas ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang mereka kenal, "Ah, aku menemukannya! Oi, Minako! Di sini juga ada Amada shonen~"

"Junpei?! / Junpei-san?"

Yukari yang berbalut yukata merah jambu itu segera berlari mendekati kawannya, "Minako! Ya ampun kau ini membuat orang lain panik!" amuknya.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku."

"Astaga, Minako-chan, kakimu ... A-aku membawa plester luka!" seru Fuuka sambil mencari-cari benda yang dimaksud.

"Amada-san ingin menonton kembang api?" tanya Aigis datar. Ken mengangguk singkat.

Junpei segera mengelus kepala coklat Ken, "Kalau begitu seharusnya kaukatakan saja dari tadi!"

Suara kembang api terdengar jelas, langit malam pun berhiaskan bunga api lagi.

"Shinji lihat! Pemandangan kembang api di sini sangat terlihat jelas!"

"Ya ya," jawab Shinjiro sambil membenarkan tali geta Minako yang putus.

"Hal seperti ini baik untuk kita," Mitsuru tersenyun lembut, "Aigis tentu memelajari hal-hal yang manusiawi."

Mereka semua orang baik...

Pikir Ken.

"Amada-kun," Minako mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga bocah di sampingnya, "Sayang sekali aku membocorkan tempat rahasiamu ... Tapi, tahun depan ayo menonton kembang api bersama ..."

Jari kelingking yan disodorkan gadis itu, diterima dengan kikuk.

Tahun depan dengan Minako-san...

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

(Musim panas, Agustus)

"Amada, kau tidak pergi bermain dengan teman seumurmu?" tanya Akihiko pada suatu pagi. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, lagipula mereka semua sangat kekanakan," jawab Ken sambil menatap gelas berisi kopi hitam. Kemudian ia merasa ada sesuatu menekan pipinya.

Sebuah jari telunjuk yang lentik.

Mata merah rubi yang menatapnya langsung dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Kau juga boleh bersikap seperti itu, Amada-kun,"

Anak SD itu lansung refleks menjauh dari tempat sofa yang ia duduki, "Minako-san!"

Gadis itu mengenakan blus jingga dengan pita putih menghiasinya. Rok putihnya terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Ken menyadari bahwa gadis itu membawa tas kecil.

"Ah, Arisato. Kau akan pergi?" tanya seniornya.

Minako mengangguk, "Aku ada janji menonton. Hari ini hari terakhir maraton film. Aku sangat menantikan film ini!"

Film hari ini bukankah film pahlawan super? Ken juga menantikan hari ini dan berencana pergi jika tidak ada orang yang memerhatikannya.

Tapi, ia terlebih dahulu harus membuat Minako-san pergi sebelum gadis itu mengetahui sisi kekanakannya ...

Bocah berkaos baseball tersebut berdehem, "Seingatku, bukankah Minako-san belakangan ini menghabiskan siang di luar?" tanya Ken, "Waktu itu kau pergi dengan Junpei-san, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san ..."

Gadis berkulit pucat itu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, "Ya, kami menonton film ..."

"Jadi, hari ini kau akan pergi dengan ...?" basa-basi yang sangat bagus ... Andai ia bisa memukul dirinya sendiri karena menanyakan hal seperti itu ...

Mata beriris coklat itu menemukan mata merah berbinar-binar, "Dengan Amada-kun!"

"Hah?"

"Apa tidak boleh? Kupikir hari ini hanya Amada-kun yang luang ..."

"I-itu benar, tapi ..."

"Amada-kun tidak mau menonton bersamaku?" Minako mengeluarkan jurus mata anjingnya.

 _Aaaaaaah_!

Pada akhirnya anak SD itu menyerah dan pergi menonton dengan _leader_.

"Tadi benar-benar hebat! Kaulihat bukan tadi ia menghentikan musuh dengan kedua tangannya dan wah!" seru bocah berjaket jingga itu dengan antusias.

Minako mengangguk, "Ya! Aku sangat kagum di saat ia muncul, ia berputar di udara. Ah, mereka sangat keren!"

"Benar! Bahkan ia dapat memutar tongkatnya dengan lancar tanpa mengenai tubuhnya, seperti itu! Sungguh ke-" ketika Ken akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah, ia menutup mulutnya, "Ah, um ... Maksudku ... Film tadi sangat bagus. Terima kasih atas ajakanmu, Minako-san ..."

Minako tertawa kecil dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang kembali membuat bocah Amada itu salah tingkah.

"Bolehkah aku ikut menonton bersamamu setiap hari Minggu?"

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N: Bagian ini belum diketik sama sekali karena itu pr sekali(?) Banyak hal yang yah diubah, tentu kejadian dimarahi karena berada di tempat gelap itu ada di drama CD www. Tali geta putus juga begitu.

Mungkin Minako terlihat terlalu agresif? Tapi, entah kenapa headcanon di pair ini sih gitu yhaaa. Setelah ini akan berusaha dari sisi Minako

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
